Starfire's Diary Entry 1
by DarkDragonGirl
Summary: Ever wonder what Starfire would write in her diary? Maybe dirt about the Titans, almost regular life, or her love life with Robin? Maybe all of that! Entries entered a few times a week. RobStar, BBRae, CyBee.
1. Starfire's Diary Entry 1

**I just wanted to write a Journal in Starfire's perspective. I thought that it would be interesting. ; ) The couples mentioned in this are RobStar and BBRae. **

**Also, I do not own Teen Titans. **

**Enjoy!**

Dear Diary, Saturday

Today was a wondrous day! Robin and I went on one of the "dates." We usually do this every Saturday. Then we went home and did the physical joy of the "making out." It's truly a joyous experience.

Cyborg's car broke down. He was very unhappy. He has been working on the moving machine all day, while doing the continuous "grumbles."

Beast Boy has been doing the pranks-which-are-not-amusing. He really upset friend, Raven. He brought a fan in her room and blew out the candles of fire.

Besides being angry towards Beast Boy, Raven was in a decent mood. Only being slightly in the mood of "sulk."

A joyful holiday is approaching. The holiday is called Christmas. It is where friends and family exchange gifts for the birth of a special boy who was born in a barn. It is a truly wondrous holiday (I love that word!).

Overall, today was a glorious and wondrous day. More to talk about tomorrow!

Starfire

**I hope you enjoyed the first entry. Much more to come!**


	2. Starfire's Diary Entry 2

**Entry 2 in Starfire's Journal**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Diary, Sunday – or the Day of the Sun

Today was another glorious day!

Robin and I took a walk in the park, holding hands. It was quite remarkable.

Cyborg finally fixed his car and went out for a "drive." Though, he came back at dinner time with the red of the lips on his face from friend-from-Titans-East Bumblebee. Hehe.

Beast Boy was doing the "picking on" of Raven again. Although, she did turn red when Beast Boy was doing the "teasing" and said, "Ya know I'm hot." Then Raven hit him. I think those two may have the disease known as "The Crush." But neither will admit it…

We are going to watch a movie tonight. See, we Titans alternate choosing the movies we watch. And today is my turn! I picked out "Optimism: The Joy of Life." The Titans looked frightened and slightly ill (may be "The Crush" for Raven and Beast Boy). Then Cyborg muttered something about "stupid documentaries," but I do not understand nor know what that means…

Time to go watch the movie and congest unhealthy Earth foods!

Starfire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all are enjoying Starfire's Journal! Comments welcome and appreciated!**


	3. Starfire's Diary Entry 3

**Here's Entry 3 in Starfire's Diary!**

**I also want to thank everyone for the positive comments sent to me. I was very surprised that people enjoyed my stories and entries so much. Thank you, everyone!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Diary, Monday

Today was not much of a joyous day.

I thought the movie that we watched yesterday was wonderful, but my fellow Titans fell asleep quickly.

Then today, Raven was talking to that Goth Boy and friend Beast Boy got very jealous, but wouldn't admit it (I believe the term is "in denial?"). Then Raven and Goth Boy went to the Black Rose Café. Beast Boy quickly parted company with Cyborg, Robin, and me. Although, when I walked by the Black Rose Café, I would have bet Gorthigian Gornackles I saw a green fly inside.

Later, Beast Boy came to Titans Tower in a very cross mood, grumbling and growling the whole while.

Raven then came in, glaring at an upset Beast Boy. Raven started yelling at poor Beast Boy to stay out of her business. Beast Boy yelled back saying he didn't like the looks of Goth Boy. This went on for quite a while until Raven used her powers to pin Beast Boy against a wall and did not let him go until she was out of sight.

Robin and Cyborg did not want to interfere. They told me not to either. I haven't, but I really wish to.

I hope that tomorrow will be more uplifting than today.

Starfire


	4. Starfire's Diary Entry 4

**I love writing "Starfire's Diary Entries" everyday. It takes so much not to submit it right away! I plan to try as best as I can to submit one Diary Entry a day. Positive comments are really helping me to keep going, so thank you!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary, Tuesday

Beast Boy and Raven still have not made up. But Raven, in, um, "spite(?)" of herself invited Goth Boy over to the tower for dinner. His real name is "Riley." Then, when we were all done eating and interrogating Goth Boy (who just nodded, shook his head, or said, "Whatever"), Raven got up from her seat, sat on Riley very flirtatiously facing him, and forced her mouth upon his. Beast Boy looked at them shocked with the mouth hanging open and the gross "drool" coming out.

After a while, Riley and Raven fell out of the chair and were still continuing to do the kissing on the floor. It looked like some sort of "eel dance" or something to me. Hmm… it looked fun, though. I think Robin and I will try it out, although we have done something similar.

Cyborg and Robin left, shaking their heads.

I just watched friend Beast Boy's face get redder and redder until he yelled, "Get a room!" (I recall that phrase being directed to me and Robin from Cyborg). Then Beast Boy ran out of the room, his eyes looking slightly damp.

Raven just looked up, smiled evilly, and continued to do the "making out with" of Riley.

I eventually excused myself (but I don't think either of the two dancing eel lovers cared).

I have much to ponder tonight…..

Starfire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just made up a name for the Goth Boy. I think he looks kinda like a "Riley," don't you agree?**


	5. Starfire's Diary Entry 5

**I am really enjoying this! Some people have asked me for Starfire to write dirt on the Titans. Don't worry, you will NOT be disappointed. ; ) Comments always welcome!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary – or – Daily Spy Book, Wednesday

I have had it! I cannot help medaling. I must! See, Beast Boy and Raven STILL have not made up (or out… hehehe). Raven continues to see that Goth Boy (I am just unable to call him "Riley"). So I have decided to spy on my friends! (I am truly sorry, dear friends that I love).

Well. I first spied on Robin (although I know _much _about him). Though, I never knew he had a stuffed bear called Mr. Buggles until today…….

Cyborg was very uninteresting…. for a while. Then he got out a picture of Titans East friend, Bumblebee and started calling her "My little BayBee." I found this quite amusing and started giggling (I hope he did not hear me).

I talked to Beast Boy later. He was very distressed about Raven's new boyfriend. I am hoping that he will be ok…..

Raven seemed unguilty – wait, is that a word?…. She also called Beast Boy a baby. I think that she is trying to get Beast Boy jealous, though. Ugh. Why is their relationship always so much trouble?

Only good thing is that Robin and I tried out the eel dance. We really enjoyed it! I love him so much! (I also love Mr. Buggles.)

More to come Book of Spies and Secrets, or whatever name I will make permanent for you.

Starfire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehehe. "Eel dance." **

**I love Mr. Buggles, too (whom I made up). :3**

**And, don't worry, my entries will be getting longer. ;)**


	6. Starfire's Diary Entry 6

**Thank you, all! I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this series (which I hope will go on for a while). I love all the positive feedback I have been getting, too. I like seeing new messages complimenting my entries. **

**Well, here's Starfire's Diary Entry 6!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary/Book of Spies and Secrets, Thursday

I have much to talk, er, write about today o' Mighty Spy Book.

Robin is very embarrassed about me knowing he has a teddy bear named Mr. Buggles. He said he has had it since we was a baby. I think Mr. Buggles is adorable! Well, then I took him (I'm sorry to say, without Robin's approval) and had him join Silky and I in the party of tea. It was quite fun (although Silky ate Mr. Buggles cookies). Then Robin came in and saw Mr. Buggles in the mini pink dress. He was not amused. Then he sighed, came over, took the dress off of Mr. Buggles, and left. I later went to his room to apologize. Well, I did apologize and, erm, more than that…. Hehe.

Cyborg is not a very interesting character. Though he did get a kick out of me dressing up Mr. Buggles (whom he did not know about, either, until today). Otherwise, he coos over the picture of friend, Bumblebee (though he still does not know I have seen him kissing his photograph of her). It is hard for me to imagine that Bumblebee is the flirty-type around Cyborg. Hmm… I guess she just could not resist him (?).

Beast Boy and Raven are still in the "conflict." I am not sure what will get them to agree. See, Raven still continues to see Riley (there, I said the Goth Boy's real name). She does much of the kissing and "making out" with him. But I have noticed that she always starts to when Beast Boy is around… I think there is a connection.

At dinner, we invited Kid Flash and Jinx over (Jinx is now an ally of ours). She is actually a very kind person, slightly short-tempered, but kind. She and the Kid Flash are now an "item." They are cute together. I believe that Kid Flash is quite amusing and did the cracking of many jokes.

Riley was also at the dinner eating, then making out with slightly-being-mean friend, Raven. I get quite sick seeing them kiss after a while (though that could be the meatloaf-of-sickness that got to me – I really do not enjoy meatloaf). I later talked to Beast Boy. He was on the "verge" of admitting he was jealous when Robin came by, asking Beast Boy if he wanted to join him, Cyborg, and Kid Flash in the "games of video." Beast Boy just gave me a sad look, said "Talk to you later," and left.

I hope things will get back to normal – whatever normal is – soon. I must say the "good-nights" to Mr. Buggles!!! And Robin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, I decided to add Kid Flash and Jinx in this one. They really do make a sweet couple. I also _really _like Kid Flash. ;) Comments always welcome and feel free to add your opinions and tips to make my story better!**


	7. Starfire's Diary Entry 7

**Ok. So, I am going to use that bad guy from the movie (Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo) – that cat girl. So, yeah. I thought that it would be funny to bring some foe in that BB kinda had a crush on. ;) So part of it, I am just going into story form in a viewer's point of view. I hope no one will get confused. **

**Also, I won't be updating as quickly as I have. You, know. With the holidays it's kinda tough. But I will definitely try to post them as fast as I can. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary/Book of Spies and Secrets, Friday

Today our team had to fight against a new…. -er opponent. Apparently, Beast Boy has met here. She is an Asian female that can transform herself into a pink cat-like creature. And, well, apparently, she was not annihilated or destroyed or whatever.

Here is what happened:

**The alarm in Titans Tower went off. Everyone sprang to their feet, almost surprised since things had been pretty quiet – for the most part – nowadays. The Titans were then out the door very quickly, driving fast in the T-car (which had recently been fixed). When they arrived at the robbed jewelry store, they were surprised who they saw.**

"**Hot cat girl!" exclaimed Beast Boy, slightly looking love-struck, until everyone looked at him annoyingly. "I, uh, mean, oh no! Evil cat girl!"**

**She started talking, but no one understood her since she was speaking all Japanese. The Titans just tilted their heads, confused, but then snapped out of it and attacked. **

**The battle began. Starfire hurling Robin towards the enemy to do a jump kick. Cyborg then blasting her down. With the ending of Raven pinning her against a wall (Beast Boy was still not alleviated from his shock). **

**But the cat girl jumped up and turned back into a normal girl. The Titans, although aware of her power and transformation, did not attack her, not thinking it right to attack a (almost) normal girl. Then she did the oddest thing that nobody expected.**

**She kissed Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy's eyes widened and then relaxed as he returned the kiss. All of the Titans just stood there, dumbstruck. Though Raven looked as though she wanted to kill someone (she almost did by blowing up a jewelry case near Cyborg, but he was all right). **

**The cat girl released herself from Beast Boy and ran away. The Titans were still standing in the same spot, looking stupid, and nobody even tried to stop her.**

"**Dude…" Beast Boy said dreamily, his eyes looking beyond everyone. **

**Everyone looked at him, some glaring (Robin and Raven) and some still staring stupidly (Cyborg and Starfire).**

"**Uh, what was that?" growled Robin. "You just made out with a criminal."**

**Beast Boy snapped back into reality and glared at him. "Actually, she talked to me with her mind while kissing me. She goes by "Katrina," well, at least in our language. I cannot pronounce her's in Japanese. She said that she is close to learning English and she does it by taking power from dictionaries – or whatever. Makes sense since she is kinda made of ink... She said next time we meet, she'll know our language."**

"**Sure…" Raven said, still glaring at him.**

**Beast Boy lifted up an eyebrow. "Jealous?" he asked softly.**

**Raven teleported away.**

I have not seen friend, Raven since. I am not even quite sure where she teleported to…

Nothing much else has really happened. Robin has been trying to track down Katrina and Cyborg has been giving his car the "tune-ups." Beast Boy seems quite oblivious to Raven's dilemma. I am guessing this is the "revenge."

Well, I must go read Mr. Buggles a bed time story.

Starfire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:O Things are heating up now…..**

**Happy Holidays! **


	8. Starfire's Diary Entry 8

**Well, this may be my last entry for a while. Sorry, but I will be going out of town soon. But I will update more when I come back!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary/Book of Spies and Secrets, Saturday

We still have not located the Katrina. She seems to have disappeared. Robin had been interrogating Beast Boy if he knew anything more about her or where she was going, but he doesn't know anything.

Raven has become bored of the Goth Boy, I believe, since I have not seen him around lately. And when I ask Raven about him, she just shrugs. I think they might have done the "splitting-up."

Cyborg has not been very talkative. No one really has. I am losing the cheerful "Holiday Spirit." I do not like losing that feeling. Robin does make me feel better, though, at least, when he is not working. He can be quite rude when he is working.

So, I have mostly done the "hanging-out" with Mr. Buggles and Silky. They are very good listeners. Well, sometimes Silky can be one of the "pains" when he tries to run away or starts chewing on Mr. Buggles' ear.

I later asked Beast Boy if he has any of the "feelings" for the cat girl. He said he is not so sure, but does think she is "hot."

I am not enjoying any of the Titans' behaviors right now.

I better go and do the "painting of the nails" to try to cheer myself up.

Starfire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this is short, but I haven't had much time. **

**Hope everyone has a nice holiday!**


	9. Starfire's Diary Entry 9

**Ahhh! I am soooo sorry this is late. I have been out of town, busy, and I hurt my thumb quite badly (I have to wear this removable splint thing). It's also hard to type…..**

**Also, many people have asked me to review their stories. I'm trying. Honestly. But I really just haven't had much time, but I really am trying to have this as one of my priorities.**

**Oh. And it will be EXtra long since I have not done an entry in like, two weeks (eep!).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dear Diary/"Book of "Woe," Friday

I greatly apologize for not writing you o' mighty book of thoughts and feelings. Things have been "complicated." I believe I will write a very long entry.

The cat girl, Katrina has indeed learned the English-speaking. She also is not so much of an enemy anymore. She just came on slightly strong because that is her "nature." I guess I will write what happened more detailed.

**Beast Boy sat in his room, looking out of his window, staring at really nothing. His mind was troubled with thoughts he could just not understand. Since Katrina had kissed him, he had been wondering if he really likes her or just likes her for her shape and beauty. _I really don't want to be shallow. Though Raven has been, only, I believe, to make me jealous. _But he did know that Raven and Riley did break up. _I like the feeling of revenge, but… don't even know if this would be worth it. _**

"**Beast Boy," Starfire called from right outside of his door. "Are you present?"**

"**Uhhh… yeah," Beast Boy replied. "Come in."**

**Starfire pressed a button and the door swooshed open. She always found the "swooshing" noise amusing. "Can we do the talking?"**

"**I guessed," Beast Boy said, sitting up from his bed to face her. **

**Starfire sat on his desk chair only to leap up in disgust when she sat on an old piece of pizza. She looked at the pizza, looked around the very messy room, and slowly sat back down in her seat. "Do you like this cat girl, Katrina?"**

**Beast Boy just shrugged slightly. "I don't really know. I guess I kind of dig that fact that she likes me, though…"**

**Starfire just looked at him. "I have had many Earth boys like me, but that doesn't mean I liked them back."**

**_Good point. _Though Beast Boy, though he wouldn't admit that Starfire made sense (for once). "I really don't know. I am confused."**

"**I think that there are two of you confused," Starfire stated, not catching Beast Boy's eyes.**

"**What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked casually, though knowing what she meant. **

"**You and Raven. I think she was trying to make you jealous by going out with Riley. I think she got bored when you never made "the move." Now she is jealous because you appear to have feelings for this girl, Katrina," Starfire said in one huge breath.**

**Beast Boy just laid back down of his bed and stared out the window, longing to get things sorted and for his mind to get unconfused. **

**The alarm suddenly went off, making Starfire and Beast Boy spring to their feet. **

"**Your girlfriend's here," Cyborg grumbled at Beast Boy when he and Starfire arrived into the living room. **

"**Come on!" Robin yelled. "She's up on the roof!"**

**All of the Titans got to the top of the tower as fast as they could, not having a clue what would happen next.**

**As the Titans arrived on the roof, the cat girl transformed herself into a normal girl again. Then she ran up and hugged Beast Boy.**

"**Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I have learned the English without any disruptions from you, Titans." **

"**Uh…" Beast Boy started, as red as a beet. "You're welcome…?"**

"**I wish to join this team of yours," Katrina continued. "I wish to be one of the Titans."**

"**How can we trust you?" Raven asked evilly, having no trust in her soul since Terra betrayed them.**

"**Please. I do not wish any harm. I promise. Please give me a chance. And anyways, if you want to dispose me, all you have to do is soak me in water," Katrina explained.**

"**We wouldn't do that," Beast Boy began, shrugging when the Titans gave him hard looks. **

"**We will give you a chance," Robin said. "Welcome to the team."**

**Everyone was slightly astounded by Robin's openness towards Katrina. **

"**She can't be all bad. I mean, her creator wasn't. It was her creator's master or controller or whatever who she had to listen to," Robin explained, obviously knowing what his friends were thinking. **

**Katrina smiled and hugged Robin. This made Beast Boy slightly jealous as he pulled her away and offered her to give her a tour which she gladly accepted. Raven only pouted and teleported to her room. **

I have only slightly talked to Raven, as she has been very moody.

Katrina seems very nice. She does the "girly" things that I like to do, which Raven would never ever do with me. We talk a lot. Then she is quite a good fighter when in her cat-form, but we are very careful when she is around water. Cyborg has been trying to find a cure in which water would have no effect on Katrina.

Beast Boy and Katrina have indeed became a "thing." I have to admit they look cute together. Though, I feel sympathy, for moody friend, Raven. But back to the cheerful couple, they have gone on picnics and walks and movies. Robin and I have even "double-dated" with them, which was quite enjoyable.

Christmas was very fun. Robin got me an expensive necklace, Cyborg got me a bracelet made of car parts, Beast Boy got me a stuffed kitty that I named "Fluffy" (I believe this is the traditional name for an Earth cat – even if it is stuffed with fluff), Raven got me and elegant barrette, and Katrina gave me a huge kit of nail polish, which we experimented with that night. It was very cute when Beast Boy gave Katrina a ring with a pink stone in the middle. Raven only sulked and glared.

Then on New Years, we stayed up to the time of "midnight" and drank a wonderful thing called "sparkling apple cider." It really did seem to sparkle in my mouth. Then there was the tradition of kissing someone when the ball drops. I kissed Robin (which isn't anything really new) and Beast Boy kissed Katrina. Unfortunately, the Titans East could not come because they had some trouble with the "drivers in drunkenness." Cyborg was sad he did not get his kiss from friend, Bumblebee, but I kissed him on the cheek just to be kind. While all this was happening, Raven sat and read a book; though I saw her eyes go up once in a while to see the interactions between Beast Boy and Katrina.

Finally, we all decided it was time to go to bed (it was around five in the morning), but Beast Boy and Katrina just would not unglue themselves from the couch. They just sat there smiling at each other and told us that they would be up later. I never saw Raven go upstairs and I don't believe she ever did. I, myself, was curious to what the couple would do, so I spied. Robin was too tired to scold me.

"**They're gone," Beast Boy said with a smile and a wink. Then he started to lean in towards Katrina to kiss her. She returned the kiss, but only briefly until she pushed him away.**

"**I can't do this, Beast Boy," Katrina said with the most apologetic look on her face. "I must go back to Japan. I have this feeling. You know I do have slight psychic powers. I know I must to back and, unfortunately, I won't be coming back."**

**Beast Boy was heartbroken. "You must-?" **

**Katrina nodded sadly, not looking up to catch Beast Boy's tearful eyes. **

"**If you must," Beast Boy said, trying to understand. **

**Katrina smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "I leave tomorrow. I truly am sorry. But, well, maybe it isn't my place to say this, but, I believe another friend of yours would like your… companionship. Probably more than I." Then she walked away. **

**Raven was hiding in the wall, using her powers to go through it. She partially felt happy that Beast Boy would be single, but felt bad for him at the same time. **

Well, I went back upstairs, feeling much disheartened. Katrina did, indeed, leave the next day, leaving behind a sad Beast Boy. Though Beast Boy has been much more… conscious of Raven now, though I'm not sure he is ready for another relationship yet.

That is all for now. I hope to be writing in this more often, like I used to.

Starfire

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, everything is slightly smushed together, but I had to do that to get back on track. I really don't know how often I will be updating, but I will try my hardest to make it soon.**


	10. Starfire's Diary Entry 10

**Well, I am pretty much back and hope to be updating soon (though I am getting swamped with homework from my English class XP). Any who, thank you all for the wonderful feedback from the previous entry. I really appreciate it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary of My Own, Saturday

Everything seems to be pretty much back to normal… whatever this "normal" may be. All of us have really gotten along lately. Beast Boy and Raven being kinder to each other, Cyborg eating many, many nuts of dough, and Robin and I enjoying the fun dates.

At lunch time today, Mr. Buggles, Fluffy, Silky, and I played dress-up. I wore a feathery-green hat, Fluffy wore the skirt known as "Tutu," Silky ate the tie I attempted to put on him, and Mr. Buggles wore a dress. Robin got slightly tempered explaining to me that Mr. Buggles is not a girl, but, indeed, a boy. It was an honest mistake, but Robin only stared at me with no thoughts in his head and walked away.

Anyways, my small friends and I then had yet another party of tea. Although, Raven would not let us borrow her tea of illness cure (again), so I stole it. Hehehe… But, I don't really know how to use the stove of fire and heat, so I ended up giving Fluffy a slightly charred tail (at least she is not real). I was horrified, though, so I ran to get a bandage, but I forgot about the increasingly large fire. Cyborg then yelled and put it away with this magical extinguisher of foam. I really enjoyed the foam. Then I got a scolding from Cyborg and Raven, who was angry that I accidentally used up all of her tea (which I don't really like, but it is a "tea" party). Instead, Cyborg tiredly made me some cookies and left. The cookies were quite enjoyable (though Silky ate Mr. Buggles and Fluffy's cookies). That adorable mutant worm eats a lot.

Beast Boy then joined me to play the dress-up by wearing a pink hat and a flower dress. Cyborg was highly amused and took pictures of him. Then he mumbled something about "blackmail." I am not sure what that is exactly. Beast Boy then tried to get the camera, but was futile in his efforts. So, Beast Boy left, grumbling all the way.

I wanted Raven to play with me, but she was reading some book and also said to me, "When pigs fly." I wish to find these flying pigs.

Later, we watched a movie. Tonight, it was Cyborg's turn. He chose some movie about racing cars and whatnot. It wasn't very amusing since it talked car talk.

After that, Robin kissed me goodnight and now here I am! In my bed, not tired one bit. I don't know what I should do. Fluffy is asleep. Hmm… you know… maybe Fluffy would like Mr. Buggles company. So… that means I should go awaken Robin! ;)

Good-bye!!!

Starfire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Man, Starfire will do ANYTHING to just go see Robin. ;)**


	11. Starfire's Diary Entry 11

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't reply to a few of you saying "Thanks" and everything. My computer froze on me and I couldn't get back on. XP But thanks for the reviews!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary, Wednesday

I feel like we, Titans have gotten slightly boring. There really isn't any spectacular news. Bad guys just haven't revealed themselves. Though we did get rid of the majority of them.

Well, I dragged Raven to the mall of shopping, despite her whining and the desperateness to escape. I tried on many of the interesting clothes. Raven did not. She just sat down, read a magazine, and criticized everyone in it saying something about "anorexic." I do not know what that word means, but I do not think it is kind.

Raven and I then got some food and a group of guys approached us. They did the "hitting on us," I believe. I felt bad, though and told them that I have a boy who is more than a friend. Apparently, they didn't seem to care much. One boy with wavy, blond hair then tried to kiss me. I was then forced to throw him against a wall. His friends then ran away. Raven barely even blinked and then rolled her eyes, though she did admit she was impressed with me for being loyal to Robin. Then she asked to leave, but I didn't let her.

I bought many clothes, many of which Raven called "funky." Hmm… I don't know if being "funky" is good or bad. Raven did not end up getting anything, saying that everything is a waste of money. Though she saw Riley in this one dark store and talked to him while I looked around the store. I do not think I have seen more unhappy colors in one place in my life. Raven then left and I pestered her by asking what is going on between her and Riley. She replied with "Nothing" and "I'm over him." I believed her, though. She did not seem to give much interest in him while talking.

We then went back to the tower, I with many shopping bags in my arms. Beast Boy looked through some of them and laughed. Then he requested Raven to try on the mini skirt and the new, pink bra I got without anything else. This was not amusing for Raven (though I concealed a laugh) and she used her powers and pinned him against a wall. Beast Boy, though, was in a good mood and persisted to keep bugging her. He just wouldn't do the "shutting up." I saw the temple on Raven's forehead about to burst. Robin just shook his head while Cyborg kept saying that Raven is going to murder Beast Boy. But Beast Boy just kept going on saying things like "strip poker" and "hottie" and other things. Then Raven finally blew up yelling, "Quiet, you little green munchkin!" Beast Boy finally was quiet and turned slightly pale. Then, to break the silence, Cyborg asked, "Hey, can we play strip poker?" This dispute ended by Raven throwing Beast Boy at Cyborg and storming out of the room. We all just looked at her.

"**Nice going," Robin said, glaring at Beast Boy. "Now we'll all have to deal with her in a bad mood. You just wouldn't shut up, would you?"**

**Beast Boy glared back. "I was just joking around."**

"**There's not really a "joking around" with Raven," I stated. **

"**Though Beast Boy wasn't joking when he said he wanted to see Raven in revealing clothes," Cyborg smirked at him.**

**Beast Boy turned red. "I was joking!"**

"**Beast Boy loves Raven. Beast Boy loves Raven," Cyborg sang, while dancing around Beast Boy. **

"**I do not!" Beast Boy stammered.**

"**Well…" Robin started, but Beast Boy cut him off with an evil look.**

I was pretty much clueless in the matter, but it did seem that Beast Boy had feelings for friend, Raven.

For once, though, I didn't feel like interfering, so I had an intelligent talk with Fluffy, Mr. Buggles, and Silky, though Silky would just not sit still.

After that, I finally had an urge I could not resist to go into Raven's room. I opened the door without knocking and boy did I regret that. She practically screamed at me saying she wanted to be alone. So, I did what anyone else would have done…. I ran out of there faster than a Gordanian Globforglur!

Instead, I visited Beast Boy and Cyborg who were playing the "video games." Beast Boy was in a very bad mood and it didn't help that Cyborg kept beating him. Finally Beast Boy threw down the game "controller" and left. I followed him to his room saying nice things like "What is in the air?" (though I think I worded it wrong). Beast Boy just stared at me and told me to go away. I just laughed, ran to my room, and threw the mini skirt at Beast Boy. "You can give this to Raven!" Beast Boy threw it back at me.

I gave up and went back into my room. Robin saw my distress and came to comfort me. He said Raven and Beast Boy will make up like they always do. Finally I nodded my head in agreement and then asked Robin what a stripper was. He only turned very red and said it was nothing. I think I will look that word up in the dictionary.

Now it is the time of sleeping.

Starfire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope everyone followed the story when it went into bold-mode. It was just each of the Titans talking and Starfire being in the reader's point of view.**

**Well, I hoped everyone liked it!**


End file.
